Back Then You Hated Me
by SweetCherry32
Summary: My name is Sasuke Uchiha.This really annoying,pink haired,cheerful girl chases me around my village nonstop.I wish she would just mind her own darned business...A bubbly,romantic SasuSaku fanfic.
1. Lunch in the Cherry Trees

Back Then You Hated Me**(2nd edition, originally named the Annoying Girlfriend.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 1: Lunch in the Cherry Trees

"He that falls in love with himself will have no rivals."  
_-Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

_Ahh...Finally, I could have a break from being chased by Sakura..._A young boy around the age of thirteen rested himself comfortably on a wooden bench behind a cherry tree, where he was sure that the annoying pink haired kunochi of Konoha wouldn't find him.

His skin was pale, which made his dark, mysterious onyx eyes stand out a lot. His hair was dark as his eyes, which formed large spikes on the back of his head.

The hottie felt like a spool of thread being chased by a cat.

Sakura had been stalking him for half an hour. She followed him through every part of Konoha screaming "Sasuke-kuuun! Wait!!!"_ How annoying. _By now, Sasuke could hardly walk. His whole body was exhausted.

The pinkhead had been doing this since they were little. Every morning, Sakura would go into town and see Sasuke walking down in the streets with his hands in his pockets.

Whenever Sakura greets him with a "Good morning, Sasuke-kun,'' Sasuke would take off faster than anybody could say "Slow down, Uchiha." Eventually, Sasuke got used to it-being chased every morning for 30 minutes, running 5 kilometres, and finding a new decent place to hide every day.

He lied on the bench, looking up at the bright, morning sky. The air was rigid and the cool breeze felt amazing. Countless cherry blossoms fluttered away from the cherry blossom tree and landed peacefully onto his skin. They reminded Sasuke of how annoying Sakura was so he put his hand on his forehead, and brushed off the cherry blossoms as if they were Sakura's feelings.

Sasuke had just started to get some rest from running so much when-"SASUKE-KUUUN!!!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he almost puked. _Ugh. Got to run._

But there's no time for escaping. Sakura was already standing beside the bench that Sasuke was resting on, with a giant smile on her face. She was wearing her original ninja clothes, and started to run around the bench like a brainless idiot. Her glossy, pink hair was floating in the air and her eyes were like emeralds, glittering against the morning sun.

Sasuke couldn't take it. He stood up and glared at Sakura."Okay, what the hell do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask if you want to eat lunch with me tomorrow...If you don't mind," She told Sasuke sweetly, placing her arms on her back.

Sasuke had to think. No way is he going to eat lunch with Sakura!

"I don't mind but, I don't have a lunch," he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning his back to Sakura._ Oh no...That was a dumb lie...Never mind! Just let the conversation end!_

"Ehh? Then, I'll just make you a lunch."

Sasuke let out a deep sigh, still keeping his back towards Sakura. "Hn...Meet me here tomorrow at 12 pm."

Sakura beamed. "You mean it, Sasuke-kun?!"

"Yeah, yeah...Whatever."

"Yay!!! Thank you!!!"

Sasuke turned around and watched as Sakura darted joyfully out of his sight. _Heh. She could be cute too. _He smirked, holding on to that idea, and walked away.

* * *

Sakura settled on the bench that Sasuke had told her to meet him. She arrived twelve p.m sharp, like her crush told her to.

She was holding two bento boxes that were wrapped in different coloured fabrics in her hand, waiting for Sasuke. Sakura got in the habit of wrapping bento boxes that way when she started to have a crush on Sasuke. She wrapped them in kawaii fabrics, glittery fabrics, and even emo fabrics to show her love for him. (Not exactly.)

The day before, Sakura had mentioned to her rival, Ino that Sasuke agreed to eat lunch with her._ Ino would be sooo jealous of me! She'll never get to do something like this with Sasuke-kun! I bet the little piggy face of hers is crying right now! Shannaro!!!_

The conversation went something like this:

"You've got to be kidding me, forehead!"Ino said, stomping her feet.

"When did I ever lie to you, loser?"Sakura fired back, playfully grinning at her."Let me give you a warning:Mind your own business or you'll be sorry as the pig in The Three Little Pigs who built a straw house.!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Ino-pig!"

_Oh well, at least Hinata-chan is on my side. TenTen probably sided with Ino because they're both ugly blood type B's. Ino will be sorry when I become Sasuke-kun's girlfriend!_

Ever since Sakura and Ino became rivals, their whole circle of friends broke up. Hinata decided to go on Sakura's side and Ino had TenTen as her sidekick.

The airhead was so busy thinking about her darned rival's piggy face to know that Sasuke was sitting right next to her.

"Hey," he said.

No response. Usually, Sakura would ask him a bunch of pointless questions right away and glomp all over him.

"Sakura...?"

No response. _Sheesh! What the hell is wrong with her? She's usually so cheerful._

"SAKURA???"

Sasuke had forced Sakura into reality but, too bad he startled her.

"Kyaah!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around Sasuke. Sasuke reached for her large forehead and flicked it.

"Hn...It's about time for you to wake up, idiot," he snapped.

Sakura linked her bulging teary eyes to Sasuke's scary (in her opinion), onyx eyes.

"I'm s-sorry, Sasuke-kun," she said, trembling.

To her surprise, Sasuke responded with a "Make sure you're lazy brain don't daydream next time."

"And by the way, those damn eyes don't work on me," He added.

"Here," Sakura said cheerfully, holding a bento box in front of Sasuke. "Um...Let's dig in!"

Sasuke accepted the bento box and started to eat. The food that Sakura made was great...Wait! Great?! Wasn't she the most horrible cook of Konoha? Didn't she mistake salt for sugar and sugar for flour once?

Sasuke turned to Sakura and glared at her. "Did you make this?"he said, holding the bento box up.

"Yeah," Sakura said, blushing. "I spent hours trying to figure out the recipe"

Sasuke hesitated. _What the hell was she thinking? She could've just..._

None of them said a word for a long time. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Now, he was the one who's daydreaming._ Sakura made a good bento...bento...bento..._

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura finally said in a compassionate voice. "Is there something wrong with the food?"

Sasuke stood up. "No... thanks for the bento." For the second time, he hesitated, not knowing what to do.

"See you..." he said, taking off to nowhere.

* * *

Sasuke tried to get away from Sakura as fast as he could before she had a chance to say anything. His feet were already worn out but, he kept running. Everywhere he went, there was always a girl who admired him of his good looks and a boy who was jealous of how 'cool' he was. But, nobody knew the real Sasuke...The vengeful and uncool person he was inside.

Finally, Sasuke stopped behind a building where nobody could see him. The Uchiha just wanted to be alone.

"Dang!" he yelled, crunching his hand into a fist and slamming it on one of the building's concrete walls. The concrete of the building felt really hard on his skin. _Why...why did I accept her offer in the first place? Why does she always work so hard to do something good for me? Somehow, she's just different from other people. Dammit! What am I thinking?_

"Hey!" a voice called out of the blue. It was Naruto with a big smile on his face. "What's up, Sasuke?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Next time...on Back Then You Hated Me:**

Neji turned and walked away. He spotted Sakura, who was secretly listening to what Sasuke was saying, and tapped her on the head.

"Kyah!"she cried, turning around. "Neji...?"

Neji snickered. He grabbed Sakura's chin with his icy hands and dragged her face towards him.

"Before I let you go, let me warn you. You better run for your love life.

**This chapter will be released on next Saturday if not,a day look forward to it!Minna arigato!**

* * *


	2. It's Hard to be in Love

Chapter 2 of Back Then You Hated Me: Even if several cherry blossoms flew away, there will never be a lonely cherry blossom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or iPod.

As we grow older together, As we continue to change with age, There is one thing that will never change. . . I will always keep falling in love with you.

_-Karen Clodfelder_

* * *

The fresh breeze in the air refreshed Sasuke who stood beside Naruto, watching him slurp up a bowl of chicken flavoured ramen. He was leaning against a wall of Ichiraku Ramen and had his hands in his pockets, listening to a playlist of songs on his iPod that he made a week ago. It was used to help Sasuke forget about Sakura. He got the idea from Sakura herself, who made a playlist on her iPod that contains all her 'feelings' for him.

A while ago, he was having lunch with Sakura, but somehow he just ran away. And Sakura just stayed there, sitting with her hands pressed on her laps, looking at him with her emerald green eyes wondering what was wrong with her crush...Or maybe she was stalking Sasuke somewhere.

Then, Naruto appeared out of the blue asked Sasuke if he wanted to eat ramen at Ichiraku Ramen with him. Sasuke agreed to go with Naruto but, he didn't eat any ramen. He just stood there with a dirty look on his face. What a bad boy. **(AN: Not really.)**

"Ahh...the new flavour of ramen is delicious," Naruto said, putting down the bowl of chicken flavoured ramen on the counter. He looked up at Sasuke, who is still listening to his infamous playlist. "Want some?"

Sasuke nodded his head no. He already ate the lunch that Sakura made for him. She had packed two giant balls of rice, some curry, and a plate of sushi with wasabi paste.

Sasuke wondered why he had run away from Sakura. Was it because he was still surprised of her cooking? Or was it because he didn't feel comfortable sitting beside her? Either way, he still thought the pinkhead was annoying.

"Nee, Sasuke," Naruto said, tapping Sasuke's shoulder. His breath smelled like barf. "Have you seen Sakura-chan lately?"

"What are you thinking, dobe?" Sasuke responded coldly. He didn't want to talk to Naruto about Sakura because he wanted to forget her for a few hours. But, looking at the history of Sakura's love life, he knew that she would find him in less than half a hour. "That idiot follows me around all the time. It's so annoying. She even made me eat her cooking today."

"Aww...You're so lucky, dude," Naruto told him. "I wish that I got to eat lunch with her."

Sasuke sighed deeply."And I wish that she could just go away and mind her own darned business. She's always in the way."

Neji, who was passing by, joined the conversation. "Don't act like that you're so 'cool' just because you ditched a girl," Neji said smirking.

"Hn, what is my personality to you?" Sasuke fired back, trying to sound as confident as possible. "Why don't you get your useless butt out of here?"

Neji shrugged and turned to Naruto, who was joyfully gulping down his second serving of ramen.

"What's up, Neji?" Naruto said, putting his chopsticks on the counter in front of him.

"Stopping by to ask you if you want to train with me," Neji responded.

"Sure, after I finish my ramen."

"Deal."

"And, Uchiha-san," Neji stated, leaning towards Sasuke's face. "You might want to look outside."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watch Neji walk away. He had a puzzled look on his face. "What...are you talking about?"

Neji turned and walked away. He spotted Sakura who was secretly listening to what Sasuke was saying, and pressed a fist lightly on her head.

"Kyah!" the kunochi cried, turning around. "Neji...?"

Neji snickered. He grabbed Sakura's chin with his right hand and dragged her face towards him. "You have remarkable eyes," he said, scanning every part of Sakura. Neji noticed that she had a cut on her hand and smooched his lips on it.

"Stop it, Neji," Sakura said, shoving Neji away from her.

Neji shifted his mouth away from Sakura's hand. "Before I let you go, let me warn you. You better run for your love life."

Sakura had the same expression as Sasuke when Neji told him to look outside, except for the weak voice. "What...are you talking about?"

Neji took his hand away from Sakura's chin, making her trip a little. "You'll find out soon," he said, striding away.

Sakura just stood, fuming. She had no idea what the Hyuuga was talking about. _What was he thinking? And what's his business with my love life? Oh, just forget it! Neji's probably trying to physe me out. He should know that he will never do that! Not in a million years! And what was that kiss on the hand? Has he gone mad or-_

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" a familiar voice asked. Sakura turned around. Her emerald eyes widened.

Standing there with his hands in his pockets, a dirty look on his pale face, mysterious, dark eyes, and wearing the Uchiha symbol on the back of his black ninja suit...Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, do you really hate me?" Sakura said, looking directly in her crush's eyes no matter how much they scared her. Of all the years Sakura had a crush on Sasuke, she was confident that he would think more highly of her eventually because they were in the same team. Sakura thought that team seven would become a cooperative, hard working team and that she'd end up with Sasuke one day. But not anymore. There were times when Sakura became unconfident.

"So, you heard what I said, huh?" came an instant reply.

Sakura was speechless. All she wanted to do was run away. And that's what she did.

* * *

Sakura finally stopped at the bench that she ate lunch with Sasuke at. She collapsed and buried her head in her arms, still crying. Her clothes were dirty, mostly because of all the sweat she was giving off.

Something had landed on the kunochi's hair. A cherry blossom, as alone as she was. It was abandoned by a cherry tree, just like how Sakura felt with Sasuke. Then, a wind blew more cherry blossoms away. They all landed where the lonely cherry blossom was, or at least near it.

Sakura forced a smile through her face and looked up at the cherry tree. Even if several cherry blossoms flew away, there will never be a lonely cherry blossom. _Maybe I should just apologise to Sasuke-kun..._

-

-

-

Where am I?

"Yes, that's the answer, Haruno Sakura," a peaceful voice called out. Sakura turned around. It all seemed crazy but, it was real. She was standing in the middle of nowhere!

"Kyah! Where am I and what's that voice?"

"Don't worry, it's just a dream," the voice told her.

"But, who are you?" Sakura demanded. "And why do you know my name?"

The voice giggled. "That's a secret. Listen, I'm going to bring you to reality now. Do what you said earlier. Apologise to the person you love. He's waiting for you, good luck."

"Waait...."

Sasuke sat on his bed, with Sakura sleeping on his lap. He had found her on the bench that he ate lunch on. Sakura was asleep so, Sasuke was left no choice but to take her with him. He couldn't leave Sakura alone, especially if she had a crush on him.

"Jeez," Sasuke said, stroking Sakura's mop of pink hair. "If you really had so much 'feelings' for me, why didn't you tell me? At least that was better than not saying anything at all."

Nothing happened for a long time but, Sakura finally opened her eyes. "A dream...?" she muttered. "...Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke gave Sakura a dirty look. "I guess you'll be going home now."

"Wait!" Sakura said, sitting up. "I-I'm sorry. I've always been annoying you these years. I only cared about how I felt for you, not how you thought of me."

She forced herself to look straight into Sasuke's anger filled eyes. "Please forgive me! The truth is...I always loved you!!"

"You pass," Sasuke said. "But I haven't agreed with the 'love' part."

Sakura's emerald eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" She happily squeezed her crush like he was her favourite stuffed animal, placing herself on top of him. Sasuke frowned. "Get off of me. You're heavy."

"I know, I know."

The rest of this chapter ended, with Sasuke walking Sakura home. **Chapter 2/ The end.**

**Next time...on Back Then You Hated Me:**

Sakura put her cell phone on her desk and sat back on her bed, outraged. Ino could be so annoying when she sends her random text messages. All she ever talked about was how she's going to win Sasuke and how much designer clothes she bought.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said, with one hand in his pockets and the other holding Sakura's doorknob.

"Oh, hello there, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. _Wait, Sasuke-kun? In my room?_

"KYAAAH!" Sakura squeaked. She threw a pink, fluffy pillow at Sasuke and shoved herself under the soft, pink sheets of her bed.

Sasuke, who accidentally licked the pillow when it was thrown on him was glaring at the suspicious, giant, soft chunk of pink on Sakura's bed.

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE RELEASED ON JANUARY 3 09/Plz look forward to it!**(I moved the release date so it could be on a Saturday)**MINNA ARIGATO!!!**


	3. My Date for the Valentine’s Dance

Back Then You Hated Me

Chapter 3: My Date for the Valentine's Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Ribon, or iPod.

"Tell me whom you love and I will tell you who you are."  
_-Houssaye_

* * *

Sakura lied on her bed, listening to a playlist of songs from her favourite anime in her iPod and reading the February issue of _Ribon_.

Her glossy pink hair was tied up in a side ponytail with her cherry clips. She had on a pair of denim knee length pants and a lacy, red long sleeved top that revealed her shoulders.

Ever since Sakura had promised Sasuke that she won't annoy him again, she had been reading manga every morning. Her bookshelf was filled with countless manga volumes, and her iPod was constantly running out of battery.

Sakura sighed. She flicked open her cell phone, only to find an instant message from Ino.

**Ilovetoflirt: Hey, forehead! I heard u just got dumpt by Sasuke! LOLX10!!!**

**SasukesGurl: We weren't going out w each other and I didn't get dumped. I scored a visit to his house and he even walked me home after.**

**Ilovetoflirt: Well I don't think thts going to b a problem. **

**SasukesGurl: Yah, yah, g2g. PS I don't believe u.**

**SasukesGurl signed off at 9:11am.**

**Ilovetoflirt: Coward!**

**Ilovetoflirt signed off at 9:11 am.**

Sakura put her cell phone on her desk and sat back on her bed, outraged. Ino could be so annoying when she sends her random text messages. All she ever talked about was how she's going to win Sasuke, not knowing Sakura had better ways to do it, and how much designer clothes she bought.

All of a sudden, the door to Sakura's bedroom opened. Standing there was the evil forehead-flicking Uchiha of Konoha, wearing his black ninja suit and had one hand in his pockets and another holding on to Sakura's doorknob.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said.

"Oh, hello there, Sasuke-kun," Sakura answered. _Wait! Sasuke-kun? In my room?_

"KYAAH!" Sakura squeaked. She threw a pink, fluffy pillow at Sasuke and shoved herself under the soft, pink sheets of her bed. A feather from the pillow flew out.

Sasuke, who accidentally licked the pillow when it was thrown on him, was glaring at the suspicious, giant chunk of pink on Sakura's bed. _Shit! This is going to be harder than I thought._

The Uchiha bravely walked up to the suspicious, giant chunk of pink. "Hn. Don't play 'shy' with me, Baka," he demanded. (**AN:** Baka means stupid.)

The suspicious, giant chunk of pink trembled a bit at Sasuke's cold voice and coughed. "Ah-ACHOO!" Sasuke's personality could be colder than ice.

Sasuke examined the suspicious, giant chunk of pink one more time before snatching the pink blanket that Sakura was hiding under.

"Kya! It's Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed, jumping off the bed. Her hair was in a loose mess from rolling under the pink covers and her red top got unlaced, revealing half of her bra.

Sakura covered the part of her red top that got unlaced and glanced around for a way to escape but, she was already standing in a small corner of her room, with her frightening crush in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," she said, squeezing her eyelids together, making her arms fly up and down.

Sasuke flicked Sakura's forehead like he did when he caught her daydreaming.

"That hurts..." Sakura mumbled, rubbing her forehead. She searched Sasuke's face for a sign of why he was her room in the first place. Even though Sakura usually don't mind people going in her room but, she did for Sasuke. What if Sasuke thinks her room is a mess? What if Sasuke steals her diary and read all her embarassing times and decides that she's a real loser? If that really happened, Sakura would already be deeeeeeeead.

"Sit back on your bed and I'll fix your freaking hair and clothes," Sasuke said, letting out a deep sigh.

Sakura did what she was told and watched Sasuke as he took two cherry clips and a hairbrush from her desk.

While Sasuke laced Sakura's top together, Sakura flicked open her cell phone and sent an instant message to Ino. She couldn't wait to tell her the news. She couldn't wait for her to reply. She's going to be so jealous!

**SasukesGurl: Guess wut? **

There was no response in a long time. Sakura had hoped to make Ino feel like a coward this time. She could imagine what it would be like if Ino actually sees Sakura on a date with Sasuke one day.

**Ilovetoflirt: Wut?**

**SasukesGurl: Sasuke-kun's doing my hair right now!**

Sakura was too embarrassed to mention the clothes part. She wanted to yell out "KYAAH!" but, she didn't because Sasuke was somebody who has a short temper.

**Ilovetoflirt: He is NOT!**

**SasukesGurl: Ur just jealous. And BTW if you want to cry, do it at home. G2G.**

**Ilovetoflirt: Oh, shut up, forehead!**

**SasukesGurl signed off at 9:33 am.**

**Ilovetoflirt signed off at 9:33 am.**

Sakura snicker-giggled. _Ino's jealous! Ino is freaking jealous!_

"What the shit is so funny, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, taking a seat beside Sakura.

"Nothing," Sakura told him. She noticed that her crush had brushed her hair, put it into a side ponytail, and laced up her red top. It felt embarassing to watch him do that but, it also felt...romantic.

"I want to have a talk with you," Sasuke told her. Hmmm....Sounds mysterious. Here goes nothing.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Ino keeps asking me to the Valentine's Day dance that's taking place on the Konoha Plateau. I need somebody else to go with me so she would stop annoying me so much." Sasuke raised his shoulders and looked at Sakura. "Would you be my date for the dance?"

Sakura beamed. "You mean it?" Heh. So this was what Ino-pig was planning.

"But that doesn't mean that you're my girlfriend, got it?"

"I know, I know."

"And what's this?" Sasuke was holding up the February issue of Ribon that Sakura was reading earlier.

"It's the February issue of my favourite magazine."

Sasuke began to flip through _Ribon_. He saw girly mangas all the way to the last page. "Ahh...So this is the kind of magazine that's popular with girls these days."

"Eh? How did you know?"

"My fan girls go crazy over these." Sasuke stated. He put the magazine back on Sakura's bed.

"See you at the dance," he said, walking out of Sakura's room.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**Next time on Back Then You Hated Me:**

Sakura: Is everybody enjoying the fanfic so far? SweetCherry32 hasn't wrote the next chapter yet but I'll tell you what's going to be in there...

Well, we go to the Valentine's Day dance and then...and then...Omigosh! Who the hell is that? She's dancing with Sasuke-kun! Hmm...Hazuki Hyuuga? That name sounds familiar...

So, please look forward to the next chapter, **Valentine's Day Special: Broken Promise...NOT! The release date for this chapter is February 7th 2009.**

Kyaah! I hate you, Sasuke-kun!


End file.
